


Better Together

by roolsilver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolsilver/pseuds/roolsilver
Summary: Upon further relfection, maybe this Windblade femme wasn't so bad after all.Secret Solenoid gift for skidblast, who wanted RID15 Strongarm and Windblade up against some Decepticons.
Relationships: Strongarm & Windblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skidblast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidblast/gifts).



Strongarm was well and truly stuck. She chastised herself internally for letting herself get separated from the others in the middle of a fight, but dwelling on her mistake wouldn't help her now. A flying Sharkticon divebombing her from above was unexpected enough on its own, but this Sky-Bite had a particularly nasty trick of bursting out of the ground below her every time her attention was diverted by the rustling of something else big lurking in the surrounding forest. How did she know the Sharkticon's name was Sky-BIte? He was singing it out, loudly, made into little poems. Constantly. Without the warning of his irritating songs, Strongarm would already have been overpowered by the beastformer's strange abilities.  
Bumblebee and Sideswipe were facing off against their own pair of Cons off in the distance- too far for any help to be coming right now, and with a Skunkticon in the mix, it wouldn't be a quick skirmish on their end. Grimlock was on his way, but who knew how long it would take for him to get there, and if it would be in time to make a difference. It was her own fault for letting herself be drawn away from the others like this with no easy way to regroup. If only she had more experience fighting Decepticons, like Bumblebee! Bumblebee wouldn't have this much trouble going up against the flying beastformer, Bumblebee wouldn't have let himself get pinned down in such a weak position. Neither would Windblade, someone ELSE who would have a clear upper hand in this situation. They were finally getting along to a point, but sometimes it still seemed like the Camian was too perfect. From behind her came the last sound Strongarm wanted to hear. Turbines spinning up, and muffled singing. The leaves in front of her moved again, and she flew into the air without warning as Sky-Bite burst from the ground on her left instead. She never hit the ground.  
"Better watch out, Fixit says that if these three are here, there's bound to be another toady lurking nearby."  
Windblade's quip had barely left her vocalizer when said toad landed right where Strongarm had just been standing, flattening a hole several feet into the ground. The quick catch from the jet was all that had saved her.  
"Blasted Autobot, ruining my entrance," snarled the magenta Toadformer, lashing out with his tongue to push the two femmes apart. Wise to his obvious tactic, Windblade pulled Strongarm backwards through the air with her, both of them settling on their feet just out of range of the new enemy. But not beyond reach of the singing.  
"Slapper is too slow-  
He doesn't know where they'll go-  
Sky-BIte steals the show!"  
With the flying bot practically dictating his own moves as he made them, it was easy for Windblade and Strongarm to avoid his next dive, but when he tunneled underground the sound cut out completely, and he became a much more dangerous opponent. Still, they were in a much more defensable position, now that there were two of them to watch out for Sky-Bite's diving and the new bot's sneak attacks. Now Strongarm could really play to her strengths- precision and teamwork! The singing made it almost easy to keep track of the Sharkticon in the air, and the aforementioned Slapper wasn't proving nearly as much of a challenge now that he'd lost the element of surprise. He still managed to hook Strongarm with his tongue during Sky-Bite's next explosion from the dirt, but the police bot was expecting a dirty trick and managed to throw her weight, barreling straight into her foe instead of being thrown.  
Windblade braced herself for her turbine blast, knocking a dazed Slapper backwards over the prone police bot. Right where she wanted him. Strongarm energized one side of her stasis cuffs onto the toadformer's ankle, snatching his other foot as the gust extended it away from Windblade, and catching his most important limbs neatly in the cuffs as he fell. That jumping attack would have been devastating. She then rolled easily out from under the captured Decepticon and cuffed his tongue to one of his own wrists for good measure- one down, one to go. The Camian jet drew her energon sword, and Strongarm fell into a defensive position, both of them ready for Sky-Bite's next attack. When he went to attack Strongarm, Windblade's sword sliced his fin. When he turned to bite at Windblade, Strongarm dashed in with a powerful punch right to his sensitive snout, sending him reeling back into the air. They had plenty of time to prepare as he righted himself and began singing again.  
"Sky-Bite always wins  
the Autobots are pinned in  
And Sky-bite strikes again!"  
The sharkticon barreled headon towards the two femmes like a train engine, toothy mouth wide and ready to grab them as a shadow flew over all three combatants.  
"Grimlock smash!"  
Out of the sky dropped a huge green form, several tons of jumping Dinobot flattening the surprised decepticon into the dirt with a mighty crash. Through the trees came Bumblebee and Sideswipe at a much less dynamic pace, each of them dragging a restrained beastformer to drop next to Slapper.  
"Why is that fool still singing! He's gonna get himself caught, just like the rest of us," complained one of the new 'Cons, who looked like a giant yellow and blue flying squirrel. Grimlock struggled to wrestle with the tail of the Sharkticon as he thrashed and squirmed, but Sky-Bite finally managed to jerk himself free at the comment.  
"What? But you three said that my singing was enough to demoralize any enemy!"  
Slapper and the new bot both laughed, and Sky-Bite shot a toothy grimace that still managed to look wounded at the three cuffed beastformers before turning and burrowing right into the earth below them. Realizing that he was outnumbered, he tried to run and leave those worthless subordinates behind, but before he could get more than a few feet deep Windblade's sonic blast flung him out of the ground in a spray of dirt and rocks. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by autobots, with Windblade's sword directly in his face. It was easy enough to convince him to transform and cuff him once he knew he had been beaten, and with Grimlock's strength they were soon on the way back to the junkyard to get the 'Cons into their stasis containers. The two femmes ended up 'escorting' Slapper, who was still clearly bitter about how easily they'd taken him down.  
"You know, Strongarm, that was fun. Maybe we should team up more often."  
Windblade ignored the put-out expression on Sideswipe's face, and the blue femme grinned at her as Slapper scowled as he was ignored by the two autobots.  
"As long as there aren't any poems next time."


End file.
